


LOONA Conversation

by Qingsquadorbit



Series: My collection [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Conversations, Do not support minors smut!, Don't read minors smut, Funny, Funny Conversations, Incorrect Loona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingsquadorbit/pseuds/Qingsquadorbit
Summary: This thread is from my twitter qingsquadorbit, I did this for orbits to have fun reading and to bury that one 'fic' about Yeorry. Enjoy incorrect Loona conversation, I hope this would help.





	LOONA Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly jokes >_<

Enjoy~  
***  
Choerry : Have you seen Yeojin?

Haseul : No. What happened?

Choerry : I still can't find her. We played hide and seek two days ago.

Haseul : Oh, maybe she hide- TWO DAYS AGO?! WHAT THE FUC-

*** 

Yeojin : *spill drink on the floor  
Haseul : *gasp* Oh my gahd-  
Yeojin : *pour the whole drink  
Haseul : NOOOO!

*** 

Olivia Hye tried to scare Choerry

Choerry : Ahhhh!!  
__

Choerry tried to scare Olivia Hye

Choerry : Ahhhh!!

Olivia Hye :

***

Hyunjin : *sigh*  
Heejin : What's wrong?  
Hyunjin : I need a hug  
Heejin : Aww, come here..  
__  
Chuu : *sigh*  
Yves :  
Chuu : *sigh harder*  
Yves : You got asthma?  
Chuu : I -

***

Jinsoul : I like to sing Hi High when I'm high  
Choerry : What?  
Kim Lip : What?  
Jinsoul : What?

***

LOONA on a trip

Haseul : Yeojin didn't talk too much today. Yeojin ?  
Frog :  
Haseul : Oh my god! We got the wrong Yeojin!  
Hyunjin : Can we keep this Yeojin instead?

*** 

If LOONA live as their animals

Heejin : YEOJIN JUST ATE GOWON!!

The End

***

Yeojin : I'm going to hold my breath until you give me the last piece of cake  
Haseul : *sigh* Alrigh-  
Hyunjin : *eat the cake*  
Haseul : Hyunjin!  
Hyunjin : Oh, is she serious about that?  
Yeojin : *dying*  
Haseul : CALL 911!!

*** 

Yves : Jinsoul, can you-  
Jinsoul : No, I'm not going to give you a lap dance again  
Yves : ... pass me the salt ..  
Haseul : Lap dance !?  
Kim Lip : AGAIN !?  
Choerry : SHGKGDJSHKSKJDKK I’m not hearing anything!

***

Chuu : I don't feel like driving! *takes off hands from the steering wheel*

Yves : *quickly replace Chuu* FUCK YOU.. Oh my fuvking god..

Chuu : *dance in victory*

*** 

LOONA in a ship that's about to sink

Captain : We have to throw things that unnecessary to make it less heavy!

LOONA : *panic*

Jinsoul : Is Yeojin necessary?

LOONA : 

Captain :

Yeojin : 

Fish :

Jinsoul : No ?

***

Jinsoul : I'm the funniest member

LOONA : 

Jinsoul : breathe if you agree *joke*

LOONA :

Haseul : Wait, why Olivia Hye is on the floor- OH MY GOD, SHE'S DYING!!

Jinsoul : >:(

***

Hyunjin : I can't sleep  
Heejin : Aww, let me sing you a lullaby  
__  
Gowon : I can't sleep  
Olivia Hye : Because of that creepy dark figure on top of the shelves right? Me too.

Gowon : I -  
Gowon [packing her stuff]

*** 

Gowon [baby voice] : Look at all those chickens

Yves :

Yves : It's just me, Gowon. And my animal is swan, the fu-

*** 

Jinsoul leads a Yoga class

Jinsoul : Breathe in

LOONA : *breathe in*

Jinsoul : Breathe out if you think I'm funny *joke

LOONA :

LOONA : *dying on the floor

Jinsoul : AH, COME ON!!

***

LOONA : *staring nervously at Gowon who's in the kitchen*

Gowon : Oh, come on. I'm just making a sandwich-

Something : *burn

Gowon :

Gowon : HOW THE FU-

***  
Yves : You're banned from entering the kitchen!

Gowon : What? I'm not entering the kitchen!  
Gowon : *walks pass the kitchen*

Something : *burn*

Gowon : OH COME ON! I'M NOT EVEN -

***

That's all. I will continue if I’m free but for now PLEASE! PLEASE don't write any kind of smut that involves minors no matter what group they're from. And you can't say that you can write a mature fic of minors because you're the same age of them. That just didn't make any sense.


End file.
